Hamel High school
by Akatoshy
Summary: Hamel high- The highest rated school in elrois. The Elgang decides to work there so they can teach powerful kids how to be in controll of their powers.
1. Prechapter Info

**Hi again im Akatoshy. This will be my first school fanfic so please tell me whats wrong.**

**I will be needing 19 OC so please pm or put the following in the comments**

**name**

**race**

**age**

**personality**

**weapon**

**1 and 2nd job class ( your choice)**

**Favorite snack/drink**

**Also the Elsword characters will be the teachers.**

**Classes**

**Rune Slayer - Math**

**Elemental Master - Social Studies**

**Wind Sneaker - Home Economics**

**Veteran Commander - P.E.**

**Code Nemesis - Language Arts**

**Tactical Trooper - Science**

**Sakra Devanam - Weapon Practice**

**So thats it for now I'll get started on this story ASAP my finals are over so I get more time but still have a month of school left :3**

**BYE NII! **


	2. Chapter 1 Hamel High

**Hey guys I didn't update this story in a while. Sorry about that but K had to think about school for a while. Anyways here are the Ocs I have chosen currently.**

**Kyba, Hell Grappler, Lucifer Bane**

**Angel**

**Ace**

**Nyte**

**Mari**

**Yuii**

**Shadic**

**Ok since those are the Ocs I have chosen let me kinda tell you the format of what I'm doing. I'll introduce a few Ocs at a time as the chapters go on. Also if you have an Oc you want to submit its not too late. OK lets start the story**

* * *

**Fanfiction Hamel high chater 1**

You will now go to Hamel High!

Kyba's PoV

I woke up in my dorm and realized I was going to be late for class. " Oh crap!" I shouted. I quickly got dressed,grabbed my bag, and brushed my teeth,but I forgot to tie my hair. I ran to class opened the door and shouted "I'm not late!" when I got in. All the kids in my class looked at me then started murmuring. I heard one guy say "Who's that new chick?" I realized I forgot to tie my hair and turned as red as a tomato. "It's me Kyba!" I shouted red faced. The class was silent. I walked to my seat and noticed that one kid was staring at me. He said " You look like a girl" I punched him in the face and sat down. The bell rang just seconds later. 'Kyba you really need to calm down' Peron my demon said to me. The teacher walked in and took role when a guy in a rune slayer outfit walked through the door. He handed the teacher a letter and looked at me. He gestured for me to stand so I did. The teacher said a few words quietly then told me. "Kyba you are now going to the school Hamel High." I had a bad feeling about this. 'Kyba you have to go there. There you can learn to use one of our powers.' Hatek said. I walked over to my bag and picked it up. I walked to the rune slayer. "What's your name? " I asked him. "The name's Elsword, and I'll be your math teacher at Hamel High."

~two hours later~

"We finally made it to the school."

We got out the car and I noticed there was a magic barrier. I walked through easily. 'Phew' Peron walked into the school when I saw the rest of the legendary Elgang. I was introduced to Eve, Chung, Raven, Aisha, Ara, Rena, and Elesis. I walked into the school and noticed the kids weren't wearing uniform! 'Yes!' Peron shouted in my mind. I went to my assigned dorm and changed. I had a blue shirt that exposed my stomach a bit, blue jeans, sneakers, and some fingerless gloves. I tied my hair put on a arm piece that had an orb on it. I put on my parents marriage rings and my demon amulet. "This is so comfortable." I left my dorm and heard squealing. About three dozen girls had their eyes on me. "Uh - oh" I gulped. I ran to the guys bathroom and sighed in relief. I looked up and saw the same scene only with guys. I ran as fast as I could without breaking stuff. "Resist Movement 10!" I shouted as I turned a corner. I turned invisible and breathed a sigh of relief. I ran to class and removed my resist movement. I opened the door and saw Elsword teaching first period. "Right on cue," He said. "Kyba come and introduce yourself." I walked in and stood in the front of the class when I saw a kid raise his hand. He asked the the forbidden question. "Are you a boy or a girl?" "I'm a guy and my name is Kyba Hellbreather." I said. " Ok class be nice to Kyba and try to be friends with him." Elsword said. "Yes teacher." They all said in unison. I sat next to a window and stared into space. "Kyba what's the answer to question 14?" Elsword asked. I glanced up and held up two fingers. "Correct!" Elsword looked kind of stunned but quickly went back to teaching. "Wow, you must be smart!" I heard a kid tell me. "Thanks." I replied. I look at him and noticed he had blue hair. " Nice hair." I told him. There was a big smile on his face when I told him that. "Your hair isn't so bad either." He said. I slightly grinned at him. "What's your name" I asked "Nyte Obsidia." He said. "Ok then lets be friends Nyte." I said. He smiled and said ok. The bell rang as I left for period two social studies , the teacher was Aisha. 'This might not be such a bad school' I thought.

* * *

**Sorry if the story is a bit short but they will get longer the farther you get into the chapters. That's it for now so Bye Nii! =w=**


End file.
